Orgullo Y Prejuicio
by Helen Cute
Summary: Remake de Orgullo y Prejuicio en donde Lydia y Edgar comenzaran un romance que traspasa las clases sociales, inspirado en la novela de Jane Austen, Orgullo Y prejucio. 100% romance de epoca victoriana. Lean y dejen comentarios, ideas y reviews, por favor.


**Hola, soy Helen Cute, y este es mi primer fanfic de Hakushaku To Yosei, y me inspiro en la novela de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio, y espero que les guste, por favor comenten y dejen reviews.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hakushaku to yosei, ni el trama de Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen, sino para entretener.**

Cap. 1

Época Victoriana, es una verdad reconocidaque a todo hombre soltero que posee una gran fortuna le hace falta una esposa. Por poco que se conozcan los sentimientos o las opiniones de un hombre tal a su llegada a una comarca, esta verdad está tan bien fijada en las mentes de las familias de los alrededores, que al se le considera propiedad legítima de alguna de las hijas

La Señora Carlton llegaba muy emocianada a su casa, entrando en el despacho de su esposo, el profesor Carlton, interrumpiendolo en un analisís de una flor silvestre.

-Querido, traigo buenas noticias- decia la (joven) Señora Carlton

-¿y, cuáles son, querida?- pregunto con una sonrisa el profesor

-A llegado a Londres, el soltero mas "codiciado" de toda Inglaterra, querido- dijo sin preábulos la señora.

-¿Y eso es la noticia?- pregunto de nuevo, pero muy confuso

-¡Claro que debería de importar, Charles- (**n/a: le invente el nombre para mas sentido a la historia)** – imaginate que nuestra hija Banshee se casa con ese joven rico y apuesto, que además la mantenga, no lo crees?

-Bueno, quien es ese joven que a captado la atención de esta platica tan emociante, Jane?- dijo sarcatiscamente Charles

-Me entere por la Señora Lucas, que ha llegado el joven Paul Ferman, con su hermana la señorita Louisa, y me dice, que se quedara con su amigo, el Conde Edgar Ashembert, querido- dijo muy orgullosa Jane

-Entonces el señor Ferman estara en Londres…-

-Y lo mejor de todo, Charles, es que los señores Lucas ofreceran esta noche, un baile en su honor, y nos invitarón querido, no es grandioso?- dijo emocianada la señora Carlton

- Si es que es conveniente para todos nosotros, iremos- dijo con una sonrisa el Señor Carlton, y su mujer lo besa como muestra de satisfacción a la decisión de su esposo.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos, es que sus tres hijas los escuchaban detrás de la puerta, como maña enseñada de su madre; la mayor de las hijas era Banshee Carlton, de 18 años, bella, de piel blanca, alta, de cabello lila y de ojos ambarinos y dulce e ingenua, pero sobre todo amorosa con sus hermanas, en especial con su hermana menor, Lydia Carlton, de 17 años, muy hermosa, de piel blanca, alta, de cabello caramelo y de ojos verdes olivo, muy inteligente e ingeniosa, divertida, sarcastica, un poco orgullosa y muy prejuiciosa, y ama mucho a su hermana Banshee; y la ultima es Mary, de 16 años, bonita, de piel palida, de estatura mediana, de cabello castaño y de ojos color chocolate, es coqueta, inocente, cabezota e imprudente, además de ser la mas holgazana de la familia. Banshee y Lydia no mostraron mucho interes en la invitación del baile, pero Mary se emociono al igual que su madre.

Mas tarde, tenian que arreglarse para el baile, Charles se puso un traje de color café oscuro, una corbata de color vino, se alboroto un poco el cabello anaranjado y se puso sus lentes, resaltando sus ojos lavanda, su esposa Jane se puso un vestido color lavanda con encaje, se amarro su largo cabello rubio. Banshee se puso un vestido color crema, se peino de media coleta y se dejo un mechon de cabello, Lydia se puso un vestido color cereza con mangas largas y encanje color blanco, se peino de coleta de al lado y lo adorno con un broche del mismo color que el vestido y Mary un vestido color lila pero muy escotado y con el cabello suelto. La familia se fue en carruaje en dirección a la casa de los Lucas para el baile, cuando llegaron era todo júbilo, varias personas bailando, platicando en un ambiente de diversión, Lydia pronto se reunio con Charlotte, su mejor amiga y casi hermana

-Hola Charlotte!- dijo muy emocionada Lydia y tomando ambas manos de su amiga

-Lydia, que sorpresa!- dijo emocionada y feliz Charlotte y le da un beso en la mejilla a su amiga- te has enterado de que vendra el joven Paul a mi casa y el Conde Ashembert de su viaje de Francia-

-Si, mi madre no dejaba de hablar de eso, incluso Mary, que a pesar de que le aburre las platicas familiares, esta fue la excepción- dijo con una sonrisa

Pero de repente se hizo un silencio rotundo en el salón, ya que habia llegado los invitados de honor, todos murmuraban de su llegada, las jovencitas casamenteras se ruborizaban al ver a los jovenes solteros, los jovenes los miraban con celos y a la vez con emoción al ver a la jovencita Ferman, Charlotte se escabullo por los invitados para ir junto a sus padres a darle la bienvenida. Paul Ferman , de 19 años, alto, guapo, de piel palida, de cabello un poco largo y ondulado, anaranjado claro y de ojos color ambarino (al igual que Banshee), su hermana, la señorita Louisa, por lo contrario, tenia el cabello negro y lacio, amarrado con una coleta, tenia puesto un vestido color vino, era de piel palida (igual al de su hermano), ojos de color miel, bella y alta; pero quien había captado la atención de todos y de incluso de la señorita Lydia era Edgar Ashembert, muy apuesto, de la misma edad que su amigo, rubio, alto, de piel blanca, ojos malva cinzento y de una mirada seductora, el cruzo mirada con Lydia de la cual causo el ligero sonrojo de ambos.

-Señor Ashembert, Señor y señorita Ferman, bienvenidos- dijo educadamente el Sr. Lucas- le presento a mi esposa la Sr. Lucas y mi hija, que ya la conoce por supuesto, Charlotte Lucas- esta ultimas hicieron reverencia, de la cual tambien los invitados de honor

-Honor es mio, señor Lucas – dijo sonriente Paul , y la musica de nuevo comenzo a sonar, y los invitados de nuevo bailaban y charlaban, insistentemente, la señora Carlton arrastro a su marido y le hizo una seña a sus hijas para que los siguieran.

-Oh, Joven Ferman, mi nombre es Jane Carlton, mi esposo Charles Carlton- y este hace una reverencia- y mis hijas, la mayor Banshee, la que sigue Lydia y la menor Mary, digame señor Ferman, verdad que mis hijas son muy bellas?- decia con un aamplia sonrisa la Sra Carlton.

-Si… en verdad muy hermosas, señora Carlton- y Paul miraba con sonrojo a Banshee, de la cual le sonrio y provoco el sonrojo de la joven, y hacen una reverencia, Edgar y Louisa miraban detenidamente a cada miembro de la familia, pero Edgar admiraba para sus adentros la belleza de la señorita Lydia.

Despúes de que se presentarón formalmente, Lydia se dirigio a Charlotte y se sentarón en una de las mesas del salón, riendose acerca de lo sucedido, mientras Mary charlaba con uno de los invitados y Banshee bailaba con Paul, claro, despues de presentarse con las personas importantes del baile y con las jovencitas.

-Es muy apuesto el señor Ferman, no crees Lydia?- decia con una sonrisa Charlotte mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino tinto

-Si lo es- respondio Lydia sin mostrar interes en la pregunta de su amiga, mientras miraba como su hermana mayor disfrutaba de la velada con el joven Ferman.

-Y tambien el conde Ashembert- dijo Charlotte para captar la atención de su amiga, de la cual lo consiguio sin ninguna dificultad.

-Si, es muy apuesto- dijo Lydia sonrojada y posando su barbilla con las manos, y pensando en esos ojos color malva que la cautivaron.

-He escuchado que el Conde es muy rico y es heredero de 5000£ al año, su familia es una de las preferidas de la Reina Victoria, ya que me contaron que tiene un lazo familiar muy lejano, pero mi padre siempre habla de el, de la cual lo nombre joven Edgar, sabes?, y no crees que Edgar, es un misterio?, dicen por ahí que jamas se le ha relacionado con ningun escandolo como los otros nobles, además ni siquiera esta comprometido, de la cual alardea mi madre-

-Entonces debe tener una amplia idea sobre el matrimonio y de como no involucrarse en los escandalos- dijo Lydia mientras arqueaba una ceja, pero en eso, ambas amigas observan como Banshee y Paul se separaban pero sin dejarse de sostener de la mano.

En eso Lydia y Charlotte se dan cuentan de que Paul y Edgar charlaban en frente de la mesa de ellas, de la cual, disimuladamente tomaban su copa de vino.

-Vamos Edgar-le dijo Paul- tienes que bailar con alguna de las jovencitas de aquí, me fastidia verte parado, solo y paseandote por el salón, apenas bailastes con la señorita Hurts y mi hermana, porque no te animas a bailar con alguien mas?

-No bailare de ninguna manera- repuso el, un en un tono de disgusto-ya sabes como lo detesto, además solo baile con tu hermana y la señorita Hurts por cortesía, mas no que me agrade, si asi fuera, bailaria con la quien conoceria mejor mi pareja.

-Edgar, no seas necio, además, no crees que no me he dado cuenta de como has observado detenidamente a la hermana de Banshee, Lydia- dijo Paul con una sonrisa- Ella es muy hermosa

-Si bastante hermosa para mi- dijo sonrojado Edgar-al igual que su hermana, pero sabes algo Paul, no desperdicies mas tu tiempo conmigo, ve con la señorita Banshee a disfrutar de esta velada

-Esta bien, Edgar, pero sabes algo, puedo percibir que pronto te vas a enamorar, y espero que esa joven, cambie tu temperamento y orgullo- dijo Paul riendo y dirigiendose a Banshee, de nuevo, Edgar, al percartarse de la presencia de Lydia, se alejo y se fue a la terraza de la mansión, Lydia se sonrojo con las palabras que dijo el.

-Lydia, creo que Edgar siente algo de interes por ti- dijo Charlotte tan sonriente como siempre

-Oh Charlotte, no te hagas ilusiones, solo dijo que soy hermosa, no una propuesta de matrimonio, que es muy diferente, además como se enamoraria de alguien como yo, tan senzata y prejuiciosa como yo?- dijo Lydia con una media sonrisa

-Un tonto…- dijo riendo Charlotte

-Si un tonto- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa

-Como Edgar- dijo Charlotte completandole a su frase.

Mas tarde, ya en su casa, la señora Carlton, acostada con su esposo, empezo a platicar acerca de lo que sucedió en el baile, mientras su esposo se esforzaba con ponerle atención a la platica

-Sabes algo Charles, hemos pasado una velada deliciosa, un baile excelente. Admirando mucho a Banshee que no se puede compara con nada. Al señor Ferman le parecío hermosisima y bailo con ella tres veces. Se lo pidio primero a la señorita Lucas ¡Cuantó me enfadó verla de pareja con él! Sin embargo, no la admiró en lo absoluto; la verdad es que nadie puede admirarla ¿sabes?, y pareció muy impresionado con Banshee, mientras está hacía las mudanzas del baile- dijo Jane a su esposo mientras esta lo abrazaba

-Y me fije como el Conde Ashembert miraba a mi pequeña Lydia, creo que ellos hacen una buena pareja, no crees?- dijo Charles mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza de su esposa

-Si, Lydia y Edgar, y Banshee y Paul- dijo Jane mientras miraba a Charles y se daban un beso tierno en los labios

Mientras tanto, Lydia y Banshee, ya acostadas, platicaban lo mismo que sus padres

-Ah Lydia, esta noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, al haber bailado con el joven Paul, sabes?, es una persona dulce, respetuosa y muy amigable, con el senti una sensación muy diferente-dijo Banshee muy sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Y tambien guapo, buen bailarín…- dijo bromeando Lydia

-Lydia, no creas como tu y el joven Edgar se miraban, además, me dijo Paul que Edgar se sonrojo al momento en el que fuimos a presentarnos-

-Banshee, sabes que el Conde es muy orgulloso, pero no te puedo negar que el y yo si nos sonrojamos al vernos, pero si sintiera el o yo algo mutuo entre los dos ya me hubiese dado cuenta, además no queremos darnos malas esperanzas en mi asunto, lo que deberías pensar es en tu felicidad con Paul, y me he dado cuenta de que el le gustas y mucho, he hermanita- dijo Lydia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Banshee.

"Y si en verdad siento algo por el… no, no Lydia no puedes pensar en eso, además quien se enamoraría alguien de clase media como yo, alguien como un noble como Edgar" pensó Lydia para sus adentros.

-Lydia, mi querida hermanita, eres muy prejuiciosa- dijo Banshee, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a s u hermana

**Bueno eso ha sido mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado mi primer cap, esperen el prox cap, que estara muy interesante, los que hayan visto Orgullo y Prejuicio, veran que lo he adaptado al anime para serlo mas interesante. Comenten y dejen reviews. Adiós. n_n**


End file.
